1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to print media positioning and carrying means and more particularly, to an improved media carrier for handling printable card stock substantially smaller in size than the sheet stock normally used in the printer, whereby items such as labels, address cards, index cards, postcards, invitation cards, greeting cards and other relatively small items of print media hereinafter referred to as "cards", "card media" or "print media") may be advanced through a computer printer, a word processor printer, or a copy machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern word processing systems typically include computer work stations linked to high-speed printers that provide efficient production of documents consisting of one or more sheets of paper of a size and shape for which the carrier and sheet-feed mechanism of a particular printer were designed to accomodate. Most such printers use automatic feeders that are designed to handle only a few sizes of paper, typically including letter size, legal size and perhaps one larger size. It is normally not possible to print on smaller sized paper or plastic objects without using of some type of perforated or peel-off stock sheets which are primarily intended for use when a large number of printed objects are required It is therefore a common practice for offices that use word processing systems to provide one or more conventional or specialized typewriters for the sole purpose of typing onto order labels, mailing labels, address cards, index cards, postcards, envelopes, checks and other relatively small sheets of paper. This, of course, requires additional capital costs, perhaps part time utilization of costly equipment, increased maintenance expense, and usually results in inconvenience and inefficiency on the part of the typist. It has therefore become desirable to provide a means for transporting small cards and labels, etc. through a printer or copy machine and perhaps increase their use.
One prior art solution is presented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,017 to Griesmyer, and includes an essentially rectangular sheet of paper, or the like, having at least one strip of non-setting, non-drying, pressure sensitive, tacky adhesive exposed on its top surface. The carrier sheet is of a size, typically 81/2 inches by 11 inches, that the sheet-feed mechanism of the computer printer or word processor printer is designed to handle. Vertical and horizontal grid lines and index numbers are printed on the top surface of the sheet so that the typist can coordinate the location of the print window with the location of the card on the carrier. In addition to the adhesive strips, means are disclosed for holding the edges of the card-shaped items flat on the carrier sheet. In the disclosed embodiment, such means include left hand and right hand vertical retaining strips affixed to the top surface of the rectangular carrier. In a second embodiment intended for carrying two columns of one or more of such card stock, a central, vertical retaining strip is affixed to the rectangular carrier. The inner vertical edges of the left hand and right hand vertical retaining strips, and both vertical edges of the central vertical retaining strip are free to receive the outer edges of the card stock to hold them flat against the carrier sheet. The strips of adhesive are disposed between the vertical retaining strips. In these embodiments, card stock to be printed is held in place by the adhesive strip while the vertical retainer edges merely cover and hold down the side edge portions of the card stock.
A disadvantage of this solution to the previously identified problem is that it relies entirely upon the integrity of the adhesive to both align and secure the card in position relative to the carrier sheet as it is pulled through the rather tortuous paper path of some modem printers. The edge retaining strips perform no alignment function and merely hold down the edges.
Another disadvantage is that although the securing adhesive may be quite effective for the first several uses, with repeated use dust, lint and other fine matter tend to stick to and build up on the adhesive, causing its bond to weaken such that a card affixed thereto may shift in position as it passes through the printer, thereby causing an imperfect print to be effected. The integrity problem of the adhesive is further compounded by the high temperatures and stresses encountered in laser printers.